Immortal Souls
by lostfeather1
Summary: The Muggles discovered them. No magical being was safe. The End had come, leaving no one but him alive. After the war ended, he realised that Voldemort was right. The Muggles needed to die, in order for Magic to live on and the world to be at peace. As Death's Master, he went back in time to save Magic, change history and never make the same mistakes again. SLASH!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own any OCs and other mentioning's of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Heh... Sorry mate... You were right all along. T-this never should... have happened... I'm sorry..."_

_He could hear the screams of his other close and dear friend, mourning over the lost of his first best friend, as well as his dear friend's love. The blood had spread so quickly that it imprinted into his mind at how much pain and suffering it caused his friend. _

_"I'm sorry Harry, but... this is all so pointless! This world is a lost cause! There's nothing worth saving on this dead planet!" _

_He stared at his dear friend's corpse in shock, seeming to not comprehend at all. Why would she do this to him? However, that all seemed to change the moment he came into himself. His friend's had gone and left him, leaving him behind to suffer with the pain and loss. They betrayed him... not having thought of him when they wanted to die..._

_They left him behind..._

_He could hear something inside of him beginning to break. It echoed in his mind and heart. _

_**Crack!**_

_His memories showed him all of the times they had been together, happy and warm. They argued at times, but were the true meaning of friendship. But now... It was all over, for they could not cope with the loss of one another and forgot about him. He couldn't help but feel betrayed for being left behind. _

_They never thought about him._

_**Crack!**_

_Things had only gotten worse, another war was being waged. The Mugg- no, they didn't deserved to be called Muggles; Mundanes seemed more fitting for despicable creatures like them. Those with Magic in their blood were taken and tested on, leaving less than half alive. And so... he declared war on the Mundanes and swore to protect Magic. She responded in kind to support him in any way she could, though she was weak. Magic was dying. But much like his own mother, she remained by his side and supported him all the way._

_On the side, he would watch his fellow comrades fight for survival and the world they loved dearly. But it wasn't about honour or survival, vengeance had been brought forth with an intent so strong that the Mundanes backed away in fear. He stood behind the first lines, before unravelling his magic and showed the Mundanes exactly what they had awakened and created._

_"KILL THEM ALL!" He raged with his kind right beside him, eliminating all those that stood in their way of vengeance and rights. _

_**Crack! **_

_His eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of him. She had pushed him out of the way to take the multiple bullets that were now tearing into her. Blood flowing like a river from her lifeless body lying at his feet. _

_"Luna... No... NO! LUNA!" A enraged, threatening roar escaped from him as he slaughtered those that killed his sister. A massacre took place that day, blood staining the world as a sign of his vengeance upon the Mundanes who dared kill the one person who meant the world to him. _

_"Luna... I'm so sorry..." He had shed tears on his blood stained face, all for her and the few comrades that remained loyal to him._

_His green eyes seemed to glow with a new power and sense of purpose. He stood taller than he ever did, his attention focused on a new goal in life and would strive to achieve success. He had no love or warmth inside of him anymore._

_Yes... he would bring this world to its knees for all the pain delivered upon him._

_**Crack!**_

_It didn't last, the war had ended with the death's of both sides. He remained, however, as he sacrificed himself by performing the rare spell of Aeternus Fiendfyre. And soon after, the Mundanes lost and were destroyed, along with the world. _

_He remained, as being the Master of Death gave him the one thing that he never wanted. _

_Immortality really was a curse..._

_**SHATTER!**_

* * *

**Many years later...**

* * *

He walked down the darkened road, passing a broken and burnt vehicle. He didn't bother to spare a glance at the dead bodies that hung out of the car, charred and disfigured. He was use to seeing the bodies of people who were once soldiers and fought for what they believed in, especially Mundanes. It wasn't their fault for dying at the orders of those who wanted something that was out of their reach. No, humans were always greedy and will never change. _'They will forever remain the same. Greedy and thirsty for their desires.'_ How far the human race had fallen. _'Pathetic...'_

His black trench coat billowed out behind him, revealing a long silver blade with a large red gem embedded into the tip of the silver hilt. It's blade was sharp and seemed to radiate a power of authority. One could see the markings etched into the blade, proudly stating the name of _'Godric Gryffindor'_. It gleamed violently in the rays of the sun that shone down on the earth. Resting on his other thigh was a black and silver weapon; a gun. It was larger than most other makes of its design and had a lot more fire power. When the trigger is pulled, there are no bullets but blasts of energy that travelled faster than metal bullets.

He sighed at feeling the blistering heat. Many years had passed but the skies never changed, the temperature and weather were a different matter entirely. If it was cold, the temperature dropped to below freezing. He would struggle through the cold at times but then knew he would be ready for the worst. If it was hot, the temperature would rise, and at times caused him to hallucinate and sweat like nothing else.

The Earth was dead.

Yet, he remained and would always live to see the world's end. Not that he ever seemed to think much on it, for he knew of his fate when Death had explained. As long as he had Death, he was never alone. His dull green eyes glanced down at the ring on his finger, where a golden band with a single black stone gleamed at him. It reminded him of the people who fought beside him and those that he loved were gone.

He looked to the sky and noticed that the time seemed to pass more quickly than it used to, not that he was surprised. He sighed heavily and took out a small silver box, opening the lid to find a few cigarette tips. Taking one with his lips, he put the others away and held his index finger to the tip and quickly lit the cigarette.

"You know those are bad for you." Spoke a deep voice like silk from behind him, feeling breath brush against his ear. It was something he had grown use to, along the constant warmth that emitted from his back as the voice spoke softly.

"Yes, though I never really seemed to bring myself to care. Besides, this is my last pack." He muttered through the smoke he exhaled into the thin air, continuing to walk down the road, wandlessly casting a _Lumos_ above him to light his way. He could still feel the breathing by his ear, but ignored it. He had grown use to it after always feeling the constant presence behind him, like a looming and protective shadow.

"So, you have decided to slowly kill yourself. Such torment you place upon yourself..." The young man was silent for a moment before turning to meet the tall, broad cloaked Being that had followed him for many years. Even as a child, he could feel the ever-present aura of a Being, watching him at all times of his life. It was comforting, protective and warm if he ever got cold. He could remember the times of when he was forced into a small cupboard, but always felt a warm embrace. He had assumed that when he discovered the existence of magic that it was his own that kept him warm and feel safe, apparently, it was something far more powerful and protective of him.

"What is it you wish to say?" He wouldn't deny that he was curious on what the Being had to say to him. For a long time the Being had been nothing more than a silent protector and spectator. Yet here he stood before the Being, having a conversation and not even knowing what to expect. So to say he was curious was an understatement.

"If you had the choice to start over again, to change _everything_ that has happened, would you do so?"

He stopped and froze for a while. He didn't understand why the Being was asking him this. "What are you talking about?" He felt the faint touch of the Being on his shoulder, as if to comfort him but knew there was another more sinister motive behind the action.

"What if I could give you the chance to start over? The chance at a new life... The same beginning with a new ending... The Fate of the world would be in your hands, for you will know what is to come and what is to be... You would obtain the happiness that you desperately desire." The way it was spoken was tempting him, as if luring him in and accepting the offer, which he would have taken in a heartbeat. He was so desperate to change all that had happened to him, to change his life for the better and never letting this present time ever happen.

Silence...

For a long time, he had embraced the silence of the world. She had long since died, while Magic remained with him like a Mother protecting and guiding her child in life. After what had happened, the war...

The pain...

The bloodshed...

The guilt...

The _betrayals_...

Now the world was nothing more than an empty version of itself. Trees didn't grow anymore, the earth had stopped giving life. There were no more birds or animals to roam the lands. Even the air was dirty and stained, never a clear peaceful breath of fresh air. It had been a long time for him since he had been somewhere to breathe proper air.

The world was _dead_.

_"Harry?"_ His thoughts took down the fine line leading to his memory trunk. One clasp was unlocked and soon enough, a little memory escaped and consumed his thoughts. He closed his eyes, feeling the beautiful voice of his sister wash over him.

_"Yes, Luna?"_

_They were sitting by the Black Lake, enjoying the sun on a free period. Neville was on his way from Herbology, and knowing him, he would be coming a little later as always. Harry was lying on his back next to Luna, who was reading the Quibbler. He smiled at her, waiting for her to continue._

_"Are you happy?" He blinked at her, curious about why she would ask him something like that. Though it was not unusual for Luna to ask sudden questions, Harry couldn't seem to get use to it. _

_"I have never really experience true happiness, for I wouldn't know what it feels like. But, I will say that I am content. Having you, Neville, the twins and Moony is enough for me." _

_Luna hummed, her blue eyes clearing up and really looking at him. Her blue eyes were intense and focused, a look of seriousness on her beautiful young face. "I want you to know Harry, that I will always be by your side. No matter the choices you make, always know that you will always have me by your side. There are people who love you for who you are, Harry. You are just Harry, not a title or label." _

_Her words brought tears to his eyes and a blinding grin that remained on his face for the rest of that day._

_"Thank you, little sister."_

"So... would you accept the offer if given to you?"

He turned to the large cloaked Being, raising a hand for it to come to his level. When in front of his face, he lifted the shadowy hood to push it back and reveal what lay hidden. It was like staring into a reflection, only much older. Eyes of liquid silver, staring intently at his face with such scrutiny he could practically feel the eyes moving over his face. Long thick raven black hair that fell like silk over the Being's shoulders. The Being was ethereal, having beauty like no other in this world.

When he first discovered what the cloaked Being looked like, he was shocked and felt the emotional turmoil build inside of him, until soon after, the Being merely held him close and gave him the comfort he had been desperate for as a child. It was the start of a beautiful relationship, like a family.

He had found family in the one thing that was the cause of his soul being bound to the world, never to make 'The Journey' and join those he loved. But, it wasn't so bad when he found out more about the Being and in turn, they were always there for each other.

"If I had the choice, then yes... I would take it and change the world so much and make sure that this..." He gestured to the world around him, "Never happens!" He eyes glowed with power, unrestrained and soon winds swirled, the sky rumbling and the earth trembling under the pressure and display of power.

"Very well. However, for this to happen, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You will never be as you were before, as you will be reborn and become immortal like you are now. You will remain my Master, for it is my duty and solemn vow to always protect you. You will forever be bound as my Master. The Hallows will always answer to your call. I have watched and cared for you ever since you were born. However, your ties with your birth parents will be severed. You will belong to no one." There was a certain gleam in the Being's eyes, like this was something that Death wanted to happen. It was as if... His green eyes widened.

"You want to bind myself to you, and therefore, become your-"

"Yes..." Death confirmed, not a single emotions on his face to show the true reasons and purpose of what he wanted from Harry. "For many years I have wished for someone to call my own, even if it was just a child that I could care for and hold dearly. But I am Death, I see the lives of children and newborns taken almost every single moment. Such young life, never having the chance to live... Yet, when I saw you, there was something that I wanted above all else. You possessed this power and aura that drew me in, a Being of power and authority. I, Death, became attached to you. You, a child, who could see me..."

He was baffled, not understanding at all what the Being meant. "What do you-?"

"You were no more than a few months at the time, but still... I had never felt so happy. For the first time, a child that was not dying or about to face me, could see me for who and what I was. It was then that I knew... I had to have you. They way you look straight at me with those beautiful green eyes of yours, it warmed me inside. I had only known how to neutral, feel nothing after seeing some many souls come and go.

"It is a never-ending cycle, Harry. When you see how I see the universe for what it is, you come to realise that everything is the same, but at the same time, completely different." The Being spoke with no hint of emotion, no feeling as it spoke of a truth that brought so much pain.

He was speechless at the way the Being spoke of him. It was hard to believe that he had actually been able to see Death when he was no more than a mere child. And now, Harry could feel a familiar emotion welling up inside of him, breaking through the abyss of darkness and nothing that had festered inside of his heart and soul.

Hope.

He could feel hope at the thought of having the one thing he had ever wanted when he was a child; a family.

His glowing green eyes caught to the Being's swirling silver eyes, staring intensely, before Harry wrapped his arms around Death's neck, embracing his new father, brother and closest friend, before whispering into Death's ear the words that allowed them both to disappear and the world around them to slowly fade away as the course of time shifted into something new.

_"Let's start over as a family that will do things not ruled by the Fates."_

**Yes yes, I know, another story. Well, you know how it is. This is Fanfiction! Let me know what you think, I would love to hear your thoughts on this new story. **

**-lostfeather1;)**


	2. Chapter One- To Begin Anew

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own any OCs and other mentioning's of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

**By Merlin, I was really surprised with all the reviews, favourites and followers that have read the first chapter! Awesome! With Christmas being around the corner, I decided to give you guys another chapter. Hopefully you'll like it!**

**Merry Christmas to you all!**

* * *

**Chapter One- To Begin Anew **

Darkness…

Warmth…

He felt confined in something, like wrappings that wouldn't budge, no matter how much he tried. Continuing to struggle, he let out a cry that sounded very much like a baby's wail. Freezing for a moment so as to process what he had just done, it finally hit him with realisation as to what was happening.

He was a baby.

_'Death, are you there?'_ He called out mentally, hoping that his bonded would respond.

"There is no need to fear, little one. I am always here." Harry immediately calmed at the sound of the deep and warm voice. He could feel Death right beside him, watching him intently like a protector and guardian. It was comforting and meant a lot to Harry.

_'Where am I?'_

"I apologise, my bond, but Time is very complex and requires much thought and planning. Though I may be an exception to the rules of Time, there is still some binds that prevent me from fulfilling some desired purposes." Death spoke softly, his voice filled with remorse. "You are on the doorstep of the Dursley, Harry."

Harry froze at those spoken words, dread filling him to the brim inside of him that he was sure to start crying like the infant he was. Why was he back here? Why couldn't he be sent back to the time of when he already started attending Hogwarts? Or better yet, why couldn't he be sent back further in time and begin a new life where he would never suffer at the hands of Mundanes ever again?

_'Why?'_

"My little one, I am truly sorry for this. It would seem that the Fates have intervened yet again." Death snarled, promising vengeance on the Fates when he saw them again. It was not their place to interfere with the immortal soul of Hadrian James Potter, well, not anymore.

_'Will you still be here? I don't want to suffer through all of this again… Please, don't leave me here alone!'_ That was Harry's one and true fear. Though he had become use to it, it still made him feel the ever-growing pain and surges of sadness.

Loneliness…

"My little one, how many times must I promise you before your heart accepts my vows? I swear to you, my little Harry, I will always be here. Even if you reject me, send me away and order for me to disappear from your sight, I will always be here. I am your father, brother and bonded; there will never be a moment where I am not by your side." He could feel Death caressing his scarred forehead, "Calm your heart and soul now, little one. I am here for you, forever and always…" The whispers of comfort embraced him. Harry felt his tears running down his face, happiness and content inside of him finally driving the pain and hopelessness away.

_'Thank you, Brother…' _He whispered gently before letting his young body falling into the blissful world of dreams, lulled by Death's soothing chants.

* * *

Petunia Dursley has always thought of herself as a normal person and was proud of that fact. In fact, she despised anything that was considered _not_ normal. Her life had been with a lot injustice, being considered the spoiled and ugly child of her family, while her younger sister, the beautiful Lily Evans, was the angel of the family. She scoffed at the memory of her precious little sister. No, her little sister was a _**FREAK**_ and that was the end of it. Petunia had moved on with her life when it was a given that Lily was a _**Freak**_ and would leave their home, going off to attend a school full of Freaks that were just like her. And so began the peaceful, normal life of Petunia, later in her teenage years of meeting her boyfriend; Vernon Dursley. Five years had passed from then before Vernon asked for Petunia to marry him. She had been thrilled and accepted without the discussion of her parents.

It was the start of a beautiful normal life that had grown when Petunia found out that she was pregnant. At first she had been worried and concerned for her health, but the doctors had told her that she was healthy and the child was too healthy. When her child had been born, Petunia had sworn that she would give her beautiful baby, Dudley, anything he wanted.

However, the morning she went out the front door to collect the morning paper and the delivered milk, her life had changed for the worst. Because as she looked down on her doorstep, she couldn't help but shriek in horror and fright at the sight of a beautiful sleeping baby, with a letter tucked in the hem of the blanket. Quickly picking up the letter and reading through it, she felt the undeniable sadness welling up inside of at the news of her sister's death. While Petunia had lived her life resenting and hating her little sister, that didn't mean she didn't care for Lily, because she did love her little sister. And now that Lily had been killed along with her husband, Petunia had her moment of mourning, praying softly that her sister was in a better place. But now...

Her mind began racing with the prospect of having her sister's child in her home, a place where it was _meant_ to be _normal_. And now, _that_ world had dared to think that they could force her nephew onto _her_ and demand that she take care of him because he was family to her. She mentally scoffed and openly scowled at the thought of considering this little _thing_ as family. No, she would not allow her little Duddykins to be in the same breathing space as the child before her.

Thinking quickly, she left the child on the doorstep to talk to her husband who was at the table, reading the local newspaper. He turned to her with a smile, that she returned and began to speak quietly to him, explaining the situation. Vernon, quick to agree with his wife, had grabbed the child after destroying the letter and drove away to the nearest orphanage, aware of the events that he had set into motion of a new and unplanned future. And as Vernon left the baby on the doorstep to Brozton's Orphange, he was completely unaware of the glowing green eyes and piercing silver orbs watching him go with small smiles on their faces, expressions that spoke of vengeance that would be promised, no matter how much time would pass.

_'And so it begins...'_

* * *

**Ten Years Later...**

* * *

Severus Snape, Potion's Professor of Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was in the foulest mood he had ever been in. Though that was a given considering he had always been in a foul mood. But this just pushed him to the point where he had completely transformed his office into looking like Hell Hounds had visited him and redecorated his office. After seeing the destruction, he took the time to calm himself and fixed his surrounded before stalking to his destination, with his black robes billowing out behind him all the way.

He growled out, "Honeycombs," as the Headmaster's ridiculous password for the gargoyle, to which had leapt to the side and show the staircase to the Headmaster's office. He stalked up the stairs silently and entered the room, not even bothering to knock and play games with the old man who sat behind the closed doors.

"Ah Severus, thank you for coming on such short notice." Severus merely nodded at the old man sitting behind the large wooden desk. He was known as Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world and Leader of the Light. He sat in his high-back chair, fingers entwined in front of him, with a welcoming grandfatherly smile and twinkling blue eyes. It was at times like this that Severus hated the old man more than anything. To Severus, he was nothing more than a manipulating old man that had an insane sense righteousness and only ever thought of the 'Greater Good'. It sickened Severus to no end that the Headmaster would use people so that it would lead the magical world to peace and would play with the lives of those he thought would be useful.

But the Headmaster was not alone, seeing as the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall was also present, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. And now, the Headmaster wished to discuss the one topic that caused Severus both pain and such deep loathing that Severus wondered how long he could contain it till he reached his chambers and let it unleash.

Harry James Potter.

A boy that was the son of Severus' most hateful enemy and of the woman he loved and held dear. It seemed the Fates had placed him in this position for the purpose of him answering to his crimes against the Potter's. And there wasn't a moment that passed that Severus did not regret that night. If he had the chance to change what happened those ten years ago, he would do so and save Lily, his former best friend and the child she would have been carrying. He had pleaded to the Dark Lord to spare her life, in the hope of his service to the Dark Lord had meant something and that his wish would be granted. But Severus knew that it was false hope and so had turned to the Headmaster, begging for him to protect Lily and the child.

And now, as he thought back to that day when he rushed to Godric's Hollow, only to find his love dead while trying to protect her son, he swore that he would try and protect the child of Lily in the hopes that it would be possible for Lily to forgive him for what he done when they went to Hogwarts together.

_'I'm sorry, Lily. But this time, I will not fail you. I will protect your child, no matter who the father was.'_ He snarled at the mere thought of James Potter, his tormentor and all-time enemy. A bully in school, though called a 'prankster' and the man who had stolen the one woman who meant the world to Severus.

"Now, it's come to my attention that Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts this coming September. I wish for the three of us to go and meet Harry, and introduce him to the Wizarding World." Albus smiled softly, as if in a daze at all the plans he had been working on for this moment to come and take form.

Severus was disgusted with the old Headmaster, well aware of his manipulations and what he had planned for when the Potter brat would attend Hogwarts. However, Severus would be sure to protect the boy and make sure that he was safe, if only for Lily's sake and the promise of keeping him safe.

"Albus, is it really necessary for all three of us to visit and meet the boy? Who will attend to Hogwarts while we are absent?" Minerva was a very stern and strict woman, always wanting to make sure that if things were to be done, they were to be done properly. Albus merely shook his head fondly at her, still smiling happily.

"I wish for the boy to know who to turn to if he is in need of assistance while attending Hogwarts. He will most likely end up in Gryffindor, and who better to know and turn to when troubled than the Head of Gryffindor House." Minerva remained silent, merely sending a pointed and narrowed eyed look to the old man.

"And why, might I enquire, am I being pulled into this little parade?" Severus asked in a cold and silky voice, making sure to put his point across that he wanted no part in any of the topic and little excursion they were going on.

"Severus, I need your assistance if the boy ever needs protection. The wards will need to be looked over and possibly be made stronger around the house. And, you also know Petunia Dursley, do you not?" Albus questioned.

"Don't even think for a moment that I would willingly converse with a filthy Muggle like her! She hated Lily and was jealous of what Lily had! She's a pathetic Muggle that couldn't look past the differences that she and _her own sister_ had!" Snape snapped, furious at the mere thought and idea of seeing Lily's sister again after so many years and then conversing with her.

"Come now Severus, Petunia cannot be that bad," Albus convinced gently.

"Have you actually had the _pleasure_ of meeting the woman?" Snape snarled, hissing the words to add effect to his disgust.

"No, but-"

"Then you have no idea what it is that I am talking about!" Snape ended the conversation with a deadly glare that caused the Headmaster to go quiet. Minerva said nothing as she was in agreement with Severus, having observed the Dursley's herself and knowing what exactly Severus was talking about. Professor McGonagall had been against the idea of leaving the boy with his Muggle family, and somehow knew that the meeting with Harry Potter will not turn out the way anyone had hoped or anticipated.

"Well then, we must be on our way then." Albus walked with confidence and great anticipation at going to meet and greet the Saviour. He had placed the boy with his Muggle relatives in the hopes of the boy not allowing the fame of the Wizarding World go to his head and becoming over-confident and egotistical. He needed the boy to know humility and respect to those who were above him and Albus felt it best that that would only be achieved when the child was with the Dursley's. He knew all about the Dursley's and their great dislike towards anything that wasn't considered normal to them. But Albus knew that what he did, and his plans had been for the best, for the sake of the Greater Good.

If one sacrifice was needed for the safety the world and a brighter future, then Albus will do so. _'It is for the Greater Good...'_ He just hoped that Harry Potter would forgive him for all that he had done and much more.

Little did the Headmaster know, was that when they arrive at the Dursley's to retrieve Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Saviour of the Wizarding World, they will find that he had not been raised by the Dursley's and had in fact been left at an orphanage. And that all of Albus Dumbledore's plans were going to break and shatter before his eyes.

* * *

Mrs. Pensel was the Matron of Brozton's Orphanage. Having managed the place with the help of her staff for many years, she made sure that all the children were fed and looked after. Though the funds were limited for the orphanage, she kept the place in working condition. It was a poor orphanage that didn't have much, but Mrs. Pensel had put a lot of work into keeping the place from shutting down. The children were like her own, each holding a piece of her heart. She treasured and cared for them and would always be there for them.

Well... all except for one.

She felt a sense of dread and terror every time she thought of _that child_. Merely looking at him was like having been exposed and stripped bare of all the secrets that someone possessed. It was unnerving and _not _normal. And, although Mrs. Pensel shouldn't judge the child by appearance, she couldn't deny that he was the most beautiful child she had ever seen.

He was a child of both Heaven and Hell. The beauty and charm of an angel, while also having a murderous intent and darkness of a demon from the deepest depths of Hell.

From the moment she had been given the child from a very large and angry beast of a man, she never thought she would ever come to fear a child. But this one in particular had been _different_ from all the others. Sure he was a prodigy, and did well on his studies. The Professors were all impressed with how smart and well-mannered he was, not to mention how charming and angelic he acted. And, though the boy had the trust and respect of the Professors, Mrs. Pensel knew better.

A knocked sounded at her office door, drawing her mind to reality and away from her haunted thoughts. "Enter," she called out and the door opened to the odd sight of three adults. She raised a brow in surprise and slight caution at the speculative attire each of the three people were wearing. She wasn't a woman who saw fit to wear the latest trends of the world, but knew what to expect when meeting people for the first time and what to look for as a first impression.

These three people were definitely not from around town.

"Mrs. Pensel, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of a prestigious boarding school in Scotland. This is the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape." An old man with a long white beard spoke. She gaze at him for a moment, taking in the long silver and blue robe-like dress with imprints of stars all over. She stared at the old man for a moment before sighing and gestured them to take a seat.

"What is it I can do for you, Mr... Dumbledore." Mrs. Pensel tried pronouncing it right, and from the smile of the old man, she apparently had. Looking serious and stern, Mrs. Pensel waited for possible business to occur.

"It is our understanding that you have a ward by the name of Harry James Potter." Albus gave a soft smile, looking imploringly at the woman across from him. And froze as soon as he saw the look of dread and fear come across the woman's face. Albus also noticed the way Minerva and Severus seemed to tense when they saw the woman's reaction.

"For what purpose would you want to know about Hadrian?" She breathed out slowly, feeling cold and empty all of a sudden.

Albus didn't reply for a moment, only studying the woman and trying to understand why the woman give such a reaction the mention of Harry Potter. "He has been registered to attend a private school since he was born. His parents has also been enrolled, and attended. We have come to discuss with him about attending. He's a very gifted child."

Mrs. Pensel was silent for a moment, merely staring at the man before blinking and taking a breath, "So you wish for him to attend your private school for _gifted_ children?" Was it wrong at how hopeful she sounded and was noticed by the three guests in front of her.

"Yes. We wondering if you could tell us about young Harry." Severus would have scoffed at the mention of 'we', but held his tongue. If the boy was anything like his father, than Severus would only keep his protection of the boy to the minimum at best. He would not go out of his way to help and support a boy as arrogant and a bully. No, he would only to protect the boy for the sake of Lily and her legacy.

"He prefers to be called Hadrian..." She spoke lowly, "And... well, he's a very charming young boy. The Professor's at the school that the children attend are very happy and glad with how well he's doing. Hadrian is at the top of his classes and has been the leading student of his year ever since he started attending. Every time that I see him, he is either reading books or studying for upcoming tests." She smiled slightly, making the wizards relax slightly and thinking nothing of the earlier reaction of the woman. "But then..." She trailed off, her face going blank and pale.

"Did something happen with Hadrian?" Minerva had to ask, thinking the worst when it came to Lily's son. Severus couldn't help but think the same way.

"Oh, nothing really serious... Just that, well... I tend to notice things happening whenever Hadrian is around the other children."

"What kind of things?" Minerva questioned sternly.

"I see the fear in the children's eyes. Whenever he steps into a room, the children immediately turn and stare at him... as if waiting for him to do something." She paused a moment to inhale deeply. "When he was handed to me at the door by that repulsive man, I thought that he was just one of those men that didn't care for children and wanted to get rid of him. He was such a beautiful child when I first saw him. He didn't cry like all the other babies, he merely watched the world curiously. It was different, but I thought nothing of it at the time." Albus was starting to worry a little. This conversation was starting to bring a memory to him, one that he wished to never remember for sake of his sanity. "Accidents started to happen. Children stopped speaking and were beginning to become so scared, they would scream at night." Albus wasn't the only to notice that Mrs. Pensel was trembling.

"It started with Jimmy, he was seven and saw Hadrian, who was only three at the time. He taunted Hadrian, saying he was... _different_ from the other children and said some hurtful things. I tried to stop Jimmy and discipline him, but..." Mrs. Pensel let out a shaky breath, holding her head in her hand as she seemed to sag in her chair. "It didn't stop there..."

"What happened, Mrs. Pensel?" Albus urged gently, needing to know if there was something he could do for the boy from knowing this. He needed to steer the boy in the right path, no matter what.

"Jimmy came down to breakfast one morning, and he seemed to be... empty, for lack of a better word. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't respond to anyone's calls. He simply sat at the table, not eating at all and stared at nothing. I thought he was scared, like the other children. Oh..." The woman laughed bitterly, "How wrong I was."

"Is Jimmy alright?" Minerva asked worriedly.

Mrs. Pensel was silent for a moment, a blank expression on her pale face. She had aged before their eyes, looking older than she should. "Jimmy died on his eighth birthday..." She whispered in a broken tone.

Shocked silence, that was all it was the filled the room after the words were spoken. Albus felt nothing but dread and despair, thinking of all the wrong doings he had done and planned for the boy, only to be met with this tragic and horrifying news. It seemed that Albus' plans were taking a turn for the worse.

What had he done?

Was Harry able to be turned into the Saviour he was meant to be?

"Are you saying that Harry Potter _killed_ this Jimmy boy?" Minerva demanded to know, and hoped above all else that Harry hadn't committed murder.

"No." Mrs. Pensel shook her head, denying her claim. "Jimmy... He killed himself." A tear ran down the woman's face at the loss of the child. "We don't know exactly how it happened. The police only said that Jimmy committed suicide by jumping off the roof. He broke his neck..."

"How does this involve young Harry?"

"He smiled at me... That day when Jimmy died, I immediately looked to Hadrian and tried to see any sign of it being him who was responsible. But he merely looked back at me and smiled. I knew it was him."

"That is-" Minerva began to raise her voice, ready to tell the woman off for such an accusation towards a child.

"Why did you not say this to anyone else?" Severus questioned, his voice emotionless.

"What could I have said?" She snapped back, eyes shining with pain. "To the other adults, to the Professors, to anyone that meets the boy, he is nothing but a gentle and kind soul. In their eyes, he is the most innocent of all." She shook her head again, trying desperately to keep herself together while under the emotional stress.

"To the world, Hadrian is an angel from Heaven."

Albus sighed heavily, feeling a large weight on his shoulders. "May we please meet young Harry, Mrs. Pensel?"

Mrs. Pensel nodded before leading them out the door and taking them to the room where the child that haunted her resided. She stopped in front of the door, pausing for a moment before gathering her wits and knocking on the door, before opening the door slowly.

"Hadrian? There are some people here who wish to speak with you."

The room was dark, the shadows retreating slightly at the light the door had brought in. For a moment, Severus could have sworn he saw some of the dark shadows moving, but quickly vanished the thought. There was no possibility of the shadows moving. And as the three Professor's scanned the room, taking the modern sized wardrobe, tidy single bed and small desk with few papers and rickety chair. It was small and cold, but decent enough for a child.

However, they all froze when they saw a dark figure sitting on the window sill. With how it was, they couldn't make a clear image of the person, but one thing did seem to stand out in the dark and look right at them were two glowing green eyes. The wizards held their breath, and placed their hands instantly on their hidden wands. The bulb in the ceiling flickered on to brighten the room, the shadows disappearing.

Albus stopped and stared at the child before him. Shock and terror filled his heart at the mere sight of the child that was destined to defeat the darkest and most powerful wizard in the world. Yet... when he looked at the child before, all he saw was a young boy that he had met fifty years ago. It was disturbing to see how similar the boy looked to another boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who later on became the Dark Lord; Voldemort.

Severus stood frozen, in awe and fear of the boy in front of him. Though he knew that the boy was a Potter, for their were certain features that confirm his name and title, but there was something else. At first glance, Severus had thought he was looking at Lord Voldemort, only a more younger version. It was unnerving and Severus had to stop himself from looking down as a show of submission.

Minerva had been very wary from the start with placing Harry Potter with his relatives, only to be informed that he had been taken to an orphanage and had spent the first ten years of his life a place like this. She had tried on many occasions to tell Albus that the boy's relatives were the worst of their kind. It truly was a shame that Albus thought it best for the boy to stay with his relatives, and as a result, was abandoned to live in an orphanage.

Now, the three wizards stood shocked and still at the sight of the boy, and what a sight it was.

Night raven hair that curled at some tips but mainly was straight and fell just passed the boy's shoulders. He had fair and unmarred skin, seeming to glow in what little light the room had. His facial features drew all eyes in, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones, one would think that he had was a dark pureblood heir. The boy had seemed to inherit from of his grandmother's intimidating stature and graceful elegance. In fact, he looked more like a pureblood Black heir than a Potter heir. He was beautiful and dark, like an angel that was cast out of heaven, only to become a demon of darkness. And to prove it all, the most alluring and vibrant green eyes were staring at them like mere insects to be dissected.

For the three wizards, it was like looking into the eyes of Death itself.

"Hello." He spoke silky smooth and cold voice, eyes piercing into each of the Professors.

* * *

**This chapter took me longer than I had thought cause I got stuck on whose Points of View I should put into this chapter. Well, I think I've sorted it out now. I am truly sorry for any errors that appear in this story, please bear with me. I do not have a beta, this is all me.**

**Please review!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


End file.
